just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Smileys
This article is about this wikis system of smileys. Description This wiki is a JC community site with lots of activity in article comments. These smileys are intended to be primarily used in comments and talk pages, but feel free to use them in content pages any time you want. Just keep in mind that overusing them (as in every other sentence in a large text) might be seen as untasteful. Smileys can easily convey emotions, but they should not make it uncomfortable to read. Technical details All smileys work as templates. Notice that this article is conveniently linked in the wiki "header" (the big blue bar). Hover your mouse on "community portal" to see the link. List of all current smileys: *Template:Smiley-8D - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Angry8P - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Happy-gentleman - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Amazed-in-love - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Red-angry - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Gradient-angry - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Sunglasses - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-$-eyes - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Wink - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Scared-or-disgusted - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Hypno - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Sad - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-Thumb-up - Typing into a post/article should result in: *Template:Smiley-OK - Typing into a post/article should result in: Can I add my own? I have some ideas! Great, just look at the above list (so you wouldn't create a completely identical one) and read the rules/instructions below. Non-standard smileys may be deleted as spam. Rules: *They all use the same standard template name system: " " *All smiley templates must have the same code. This means that the template pages must be the same, so as to result in consistently functional smileys. *There are millions of smiley icons available on the internet, but the vast majority of them are copyright protected, so it's vital that we make our own. **The icon picture files must be 100 by 100 pixels in size. The template compresses them a little, so really they could be bigger, but this rule is meant to keep the quality consistent. **It's OK to use .gif images. **The smiley background should be transparent (if you can do that), or at least white, unless the specific icon actually needs to make use of its entire size. This is because articles and talk pages have white backgrounds, but article comments are grey. *When you've made a smiley, add it into the comments below this article, along with an approval request. **All approved smileys will be listed above. Once a smiley is approved, the template page will be locked, because I'm sure none of us would want the smileys to be vandalized when they're in use in hundreds of pages/comments. **Non-approved smileys will be deleted to free up the keywords in its name. The request comment will be responded to with an explanation. *Smileys can be not approved for any of the following reasons: **Inappropriate content. See the Community portal for site rules. **Icon does not comply with the above rules. **It looks too similar to an existing smiley. Category:Browse